


When Harry made Louis come

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [5]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: College, Come, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, Kissing, Long haired Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Harry takes Louis up to his dorm. Things happen.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, larry - Relationship
Series: Harry&Louis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	When Harry made Louis come

When Harry made Louis come for the first time, it happened on Sunday. Harry had spent the entire weekend waiting for Sunday afternoon to arrive. Yes, he had gone out with his roommate on Saturday night and got a bit tipsy, but this time he didn’t let any horny guy or girl grind on him. His mind was occupied by a certain older, very handsome, very sexy man with soft caramel brown hair and piercing ocean eyes. He had a nice, thick body too. That didn’t hurt.

Louis went up to his stepfather’s place for the weekend. His stepfather was really a father to him, since his birth father hadn’t been around for most of his life. He’d only shown up in his life recently, after Louis had bagged a good job and was doing good for himself. Louis loved his stepfather he took his last name, Tomlinson, when he was very young. He didn’t want anything to do with his birth father.

He spent the next couple of days with his sisters. He was the oldest with four younger sisters. The first one was Lottie, who was at university. He made a mental note to thank her for being the reason he even got the opportunity to lay his eyes upon the tall, lanky, curly haired lad he was obsessed with now. 

Next, he had Fizzy, fresh out of college and done with her A-levels, currently looking for modelling jobs. Louis was trying very hard to persuade her to go to university, follow in his and Lottie’s footsteps, but Fizzy seemed very determined to make it as a model. She had a few offers lined up, and Louis was more than ready to welcome her to London at his place, even though he did worry about her. She was a quiet and introverted person, but he believed in her and he knew she was talented.

The twins, Phoebe and Daisy, were a riot. They were actually starting to get a lot of male attention recently, and Mark had been quite the mature father, since he’d already been through this with Lottie and Fizzy, mostly Lottie, to be honest, but Phoebe and Daisy were still a little naïve, and Louis was the overprotective older brother as always. He had absolutely no interest in being an overbearing brother, but not even god could save any man that tried to hurt any of them.

Louis drove back down from Doncaster to Manchester university after a hefty roast lunch at home. Mark was a damn good cook and they really loved their Sunday roasts, but Louis could only think of Harry now. He had kept himself distracted well enough for the past day, but not anymore. He was just itching to kiss Harry again.

Harry spent his Sunday morning sleeping in, only waking up at noon. His roommate was gone when he finally stretched and sat up, grinning to himself. Good, his plan for the afternoon would come together well now. He needed the dorm room to himself.

He ordered a sandwich from a café nearby and brushed his teeth, throwing his hair into a bun before going to pick up his food. He carried it back to his dorm and ate while texting Louis. He grinned to himself when he knew Louis was on the way. He was going to blow Louis’s mind today.

Louis pulled up outside the dorms and cut the engine, getting out of the car and waiting for Harry to show. He looked down at his phone, opening his texts when he got pinned against his car, and heard a husky voice by his ear.

“Miss me?”

Louis looked up to see Harry, his hair pulled back into a bun and only one tendril escaping and hanging against his face. His face was stretched into a grin, and his eyes sparkled. Louis felt like the breath had totally been knocked out of him. He took a jagged breath in before replying.

“I did,” he replied, his voice sounding smooth compared to how he was feeling. He leaned up to close the space between them and captured his lips with his own, kissing him slowly. He could feel Harry pushing him against the car with his body, their chests pressed together so hard Louis could feel his muscles. He snogged Harry harder, trying to recapture control of their snog until Harry pulled away to breathe.

Harry looked down at Louis, his lips red and parted, their faces still very close to each other. “Hi, Louis. That was a nice greeting.”

Louis smirked up at him. “I agree. I’m a good kisser, hm?”

“I bet you’re good at a lot more than that,” Harry quipped, moving back a little, remembering they were, after all, still in public. “I have a proposition for you.”

Louis winked at him, smoothing over his shirt as an attempt to calm himself down and stop thinking about how sexy Harry was. “Are you going to ask if you can fuck me?”

Harry laughed softly. “Well, I don’t think I could survive that arse just yet. I was going to ask if you’d like to come see my dorm. It’s private, and I can snog you without having to care about decency or snoopers.”

Louis blushed slightly, shaking his head at himself. “Let’s go then,” he shrugged, following Harry into the building. Harry grabbed Louis’s hand suddenly as they stepped into the lift, going up. Louis looked surprised, but he didn’t mind, squeezing Harry’s obviously larger hand, surprisingly adorned with many rings of cool metal and different precious stones. They disembarked on a seemingly empty floor, the hallway completely dead. Harry led him down to the last room, opening the door.

“Ta-da,” Harry said. The room was quite spacious, much better than his own dorm had been to be honest. There was a big window right opposite to the door, a bed in the left corner, which he could tell was Harry’s by the eclectic and colourful bedspread and perfectly made bed. He had three pillows, then a desk by the end of the bed with a chair. He also had a few posters up on the wall, and there was a shoe rack behind the door.

“I see you’re a fan of boots,” Louis commented, a grin on his face. He had definitely noticed the stylish leather Chelsea boots Harry was currently wearing. “And your roommate seems to be sticking to sneakers.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah. He’s a sporty lad. Not to say I don’t enjoy a good amount of footie, but he’s more of the sports casual guy. I’m really into flamboyant fashion.”

“I can see that,” Louis said fondly, sitting down on Harry’s bed. He had a small side table under the window with a lamp, a nice looking watch and a drawer. The other side of the room was a high bed, with a ladder to get to the top and a messy desk under it. Then there was a door to the bathroom and a wardrobe. “Let me guess, you take up about three quarters of that wardrobe.”

Harry flopped down next to Louis, close enough for their body heats to be radiating into each other. “True,” he said, shrugging, a stupid grin on his face.

Louis turned his body a little to face Harry, kissing him. Harry kissed back, sliding his tongue into his mouth smoothly and tasting his hot mouth. Louis felt weak and completely dominated, trying to breathe in air. Harry groaned into his mouth, pushing him down gently by the chest, down onto his bed. He only had a single bed, but it was enough space for him to lay Louis down and climb on top of him and snog the breath out of him. Harry was a little surprised by how pliant Louis seemed. He had been expecting more of a fight.

Louis pulled away and looked up at Harry, panting for breath. “Slow down there, big boy,” he chuckled breathlessly. He was already hard in his jeans. He couldn’t help his body’s reaction to Harry and everything he was doing.

Harry gave a deep chuckle, rolling his hips down to grind down onto Louis. “What, we’re both hard.”

Louis gave a choked off moan at the contact. “You caused the problem, you solve it,” he gave in. He couldn’t refuse him anymore. He was practically desperate for it.

Harry nodded and kissed him harder this time, sliding his knees wider to grind down at the right angle, grunting into the kiss at the friction. They were both wearing jeans, which were very restrictive, and after a point they were both frustrated.

“This isn’t enough,” Louis whined, pulling away from Harry’s mouth. He watched as Harry unbuttoned his jeans, pulled down the zip and shoved his hand in his pants, rubbing his hard bulge with his palm. Louis cursed hard under his breath, bucking his hips up into his hand.

“You sound so hot,” Harry grunted, taking his lips to Louis’s earlobe, sucking on it hard. He had Louis under him, his hand pressed against his bulge, stroking him slowly. He went even further, shoving his hand into his boxers, touching his hard on, wrapping a hand around it. “You feel so good,” he whispered low into his ear.

“Oh fuck,” Louis muttered, a hand fisting Harry’s t shirt behind his back. He moved his hips, feeling Harry’s hand move over his cock slowly, dragging the foreskin back and forth. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last.

“Come on,” Harry breathed teasingly, completely focusing on making Louis come. He pulled back a little, looking down at Louis’s face, twisted in pleasure and his body writhing under him.

“I’m gonna-“ Louis choked on air and came hard, his hips stilling halfway in the air as he came in thick ropes over Harry’s hand and his own boxers. His vision went unfocused until he could breathe again, looking up at Harry, his face flushed and his pupils dilated.

Harry stopped stroking so as not to make him oversensitive, pulling his hand out of his boxers. He was still hovering above Louis. “Feeling alright?”

Louis was about to reply when the door flew open and he heard an Irish voice, which made Harry jolt up and off the bed, his hand still messy from Louis’s come.

“Eeew! It reeks in here!”


End file.
